Business As Usual
by CanaanAlshea
Summary: Never One To Be Left Wondering, Sakyo Borrows Team Urameshi's Fox.


_Title: Business As Usual_  
 _Author: CanaanAlshea_  
 _Summary: Never One To Be Left Wondering, Sakyo Borrows Team Urameshi's Fox._  
 _POV: Kurama_  
 _Pairing: Toguro/Karasu/Kurama/Sakyo bystander (noncon)_  
 _WARNING for violent rape!_

1:52 am.

"Just tell me something," I murmered, shifting my head to shake the fingers from my hair, "What point are you hoping to make? What will you have gained...when this is over?" I paused to breathe as fingers pressed into my windpipe, swallowing around the pressure.

"Point?" Sakyo sat poised in a grotesque chair, lined with skin and subtle bones, "Dear halfling, whatever makes you think I have any point to make?"

I inhaled sharply as the buttons were torn from my tunic, rendering it more of a cape as it hung from my shoulders, already bare beneath. Karasu's hands flirted with my ribcage, Toguro's hands efficient and unyielding. His actions were done without hesitance or emotion; all in a days' work.

"You don't strike me as the type to act without reason." I looked over the demon's massive shoulder as he pushed me down, my knees buckling at the edge of the mattress. The door, I realized vaguely, had no handle on the inside... A mild panic started heating in my skull. I willed myself to be calm. I wasn't willing to die again so easily; impulsive action would get me nowhere.

"Hm," the human swirled his brandy, looking at me with thoughtful blue eyes, completely focused on what lay before him, the violence we both knew was about to occur, "Perhaps I'm curious, Kurama," he sighed, indulging in a sip of the strong drink, smiling politely, "I wonder how human you actually are. And I have never been the type to be left wondering." I twisted the sheets in my fists, hearing the creak of my teeth grinding. It was becoming difficult to conceal my fear.

"Don't make it any harder than it needs to be, boy," Toguro murmered, palm striking my forehead with enough force to make my vision black out for a few ominous seconds. I felt the mattress shift as he settled behind me.

"Tell me something," Sakyo's voice drifted like silk, "Are you yet able to transform into your true form at will?" "No," I bit the inside of my cheek to keep my voice calm as Karasu's hands, living explosives, stroked along my cheekbones, down my neck, "I'm sorry to disappoint you but I have yet to master that particular skill-ah!"

I cursed myself for crying out as Karasu's hands tangled in my hair, pulling a good chunk out. He looked at the clinging strands with mild interest, white lips twisted in something like a smile. Always elegant, he waved his hand and let them drift onto the nightstand.

"Souveneirs?" I rasped, rubbing my scalp against the mattress to ease the sting.

"Clever boy," the crow pressed his lips to mine, sharp teeth pulling blood from my mouth. Toguro's grip tightening as I tried to twist away; I could hear the bones in my forearms creak under pressure.

"Proof of this experiment," our audience shrugged, as though critiquing a film instead of observing a rape. It was fascinating in a morbid way, how cut off he was from the situation.

"May I ask you something?"

Toguro snorted, "Like we could shut you up," he knocked my jaw with his palm, forcing my head back and forth experimentally, not quite striking me.

"When this is over," I swallowed, "Will I be alive?"

Sakyo's mouth twisted into a smirk, and he rested his chin on his fist, shifting to cross his legs and twisting one foot thoughtfully, "That, my dear, is all up the participants. I am merely here as an observer. I have no intentions of interfering in this matter. But rest assured, should you meet your untimely death, the body will be disposed of with the utmost care and subtlety."

"Well," my arms were pulled up, Karasu's sharp nails tracing my ribs, "At least I can be consoled in that my teammates will not be the ones to find me." My head snapped back as one nail pierced me between the ribs. The thick line of blood, I noted distantly, tickled as it pooled beneath me.

The behemoth released one of my hands to hold my chin, keeping my head back and my neck exposed. I kept my hands still as I saw my reflection in his sunglasses, noting with a small sense of pride that at least I didn't look as terrified as I felt.

Appearance means far too much to me, as Hiei so often pointed out. Ironically, the thought of him made my eyes sting and I took a breath to quell the emotions.

Karasu shifted at the foot of the bed, ensuring Sakyo had a good view. Previously blocked by the sheet of black hair, I could now see him, sitting calm as ever. "Karasu," he sighed, mild as though scolding a troublesome child, "Try not to kill him so quickly, if you can avoid it."

"Are you sure you're human?" I smirked lightly as Toguro squeezed my jaw in warning, focusing on the pressure point. My teeth ached. Ah; so I'd hit a sore spot. Interesting.

I sucked in a breath, closing my eyes. Karasu had a bruising grip on my knees, holding them open for no reason other than to get a better look at me. His eyes, an interesting shade of violet, flushed briefly red as he punctured the inside of my thigh with his nails, smearing the blood with his fingertips. He reached up, painting my lips with it. "Pretty," he whispered. My skin prickled as I realized the depths of his sadistic nature, how long he could make it last.

My god why couldn't they just snap my neck already...

I closed my eyes, reciting Voltaire and trying to distance myself from reality. 'Life is a shipwreck, but we must not forget to sing in the lifeboats.'

"AH! Fuck!" The obsenity shot from my mouth as the pain ripped through me. Karasu's laughter grated my nerves. Vaguely I was aware that he had forced the bone in my shin to implode. "Tsk," Toguro was smiling too, now; somehow this was more frightening than Karasu's blantant instability, "Do try to focus Yoko. It's rude to be so still."

I panted, sweat cooling in my hairline and along my neck; when I opened my eyes, I noted that Sakyo had moved at some point, now to the side of the room, no longer blocked by Karasu's form on top of me. He had a vantage point now, perfect observing status.

The room tumbled as I was lifted by my wrists, my back pressed to Toguro; he was unyielding, concrete. I could taste the fear and humiliation in my throat, acrid and metallic. Sakyo was smiling behind his fingers.

My breath came in short, wheezing gasps. Karasu's hands were everywhere, leaving small burns in their wake that ceased to cool. I saw everything in blurs, my eyes snapping insanely back and forth, desperate to find a way out.

"You don't," I panted, "You don't have to do this...!"

'I'm going to die here...'

It was 2:06 in the morning. Hiei was off somewhere, overworking himself with the damn dragon. My human teammates and their cheerleaders sleeping quietly in their beds on the other side of the hotel. All the walls, doorknobs sealed. No windows here.

"Kurama." I tipped my head to the side, choosing to look above rather than directly at the dark figure seated beside us. I waited for him to speak.

Before I could think, a calloused hand was clapped over my mouth and nose and I screamed into the flesh as Karasu tore into me, those damned nails cutting my insides, his fingertips dripping acid. My back arched and my hips twisted sideways, my body thrashing in an attempt to escape.

Sakyo's fingers traced the rim of his goblet, making a pleasant hum. It was instantly drowned out by that damned laughter. The smell of my blood was making me ill. My stomach turned more as I felt tears streaming from my eyes, falling into my hair and ears. Toguro released me and I gulped air, screaming again.

2:07. I would be here until sunrise, 6:48am on this side of the island.

I hadn't known I'd passed out. I was on my side, curled, my wrists tied to my ankles behind my back. From the burning smell, they had to be talismans...

Someone was wiping my face with a cold cloth. I tried to lift my hands to push it away, just wanting to sleep. I couldn't protest; someone had taped something over my mouth. From the taste and occasional shock, just enough to make my jaw twitch, I assumed it to be another sealing talisman.

I opened my eyes to see Karasu tossing a torn washcloth onto the floor, pausing to rub his bloody palms together. I could smell fresh brandy. 2:10am. Strength momentarily drained, my head fell forward.

"Morning," Sakyo said pleasantly, "Are you ready to resume?" My feral side stirred, longing to snap his neck in my jaws. I wanted to eat his flesh raw.

I nodded.

I cried out as a shove between my shoulders sent me crashing onto the floor. My bindings left me in a hogtied position, and I could feel my face and neck flush. Any dignity I had hopes of retaining was long dead now. My energy pulsed briefly before being absorbed. Electricity, seizing of my joints.

I think I screamed.

"Calm down," Toguro ruffled my hair, "It's counterproductive to harm yourself." Karasu smiled, shaking his head.

The room tipped as I was lifted, Toguro holding me up by my waist. I closed my eyes, unable to straighten my legs or close them. I pulled at the bindings, muffled and hysterical laughter huffing through my nose as I realized that I was completely immobile. Exposed.

He held me there for a moment. Karasu stood in the background, leaning casually against the wall with his arms crossed, playing with a lock of my hair.

"As you can see," Sakyo murmered, "We have found an effective way to silence you. It's really quite convenient, having money. And an island full of demons who despise you? It was simple to have wards made."

Toguro's member nudged at my entrance.

"And as much as I enjoy your voice..."

I shook my head, frantic.

Sakyo smiled, "I'm afraid all the screaming would have given me a headache. Proceed."

My body was yanked downward.

My vocal chords strained. No sound escaped my mouth, effectively absorbed by the seal that would leave me bleeding. I shook my head frantically, my limbs jerking in an instinctual attempt to escape. Pointless. Toguro pushed my head into an upright position. "Look, boy," he commanded. I met Sakyo's eyes.

His joy frightened me. I kept screaming. Toguro gripped my biceps, breaking the Humerus instantly.

Karasu chuckled.

My body weighed nothing to him; his thrusts were quick, piercing my belly and ripping me further than I thought possible. I thought I would vomit, die from aspiration.

I panted noisily through my nose, body vibrating. My eyes never left Sakyo's.

The hatred and thoughts of survival, vengeance dissolved quickly.

Sakyo's calm hand running through my hair, combing through the places tangled with sweat and blood.

I screamed. I thought my vocal chords would snap.

They laughed.

3:01am.

I lay there, twitching. They had laid me on my back, hands to my sides and legs straight, open. A sound escaped, a rush of air against the roof of my mouth. 'Kkkkhhh' My back arched, more electricity forcing my muscles to contract. I could not longer feel my tongue. I wondered if I was drooling, or blood was simply draining out of the sides of my mouth. Karasu sat beside me on the large bed, stroking my arms and hands.

I jerked a little as he hit the raw flesh of my wrist, the burns going all the way up my shoulders. The smell was making me sick.

Toguro had left.

Terribly human, my body ached all over. I shook my head as Karasu slowly positioned himself over me; the feeling of our skin sliding together was too much. I was trembling again, every instinct telling me to run. I couldn't make my limbs move.

"No...no..." I kept whispering it, shaking my head and feeling hysteria threaten to choke me.

When Karasu slid my legs over his shoulders, I heard myself laughing with them.

I could hear the headboard, the mattress. My own soft and rhythmic cries every time he shoved into me.

I couldn't smell anything but blood. My nose was filled with it. At some point, it had been broken.

I couldn't move...! Had they applied more seals, perhaps broken my spine? I wondered if one could be fucked hard enough to break bones.

I just...kept laughing.

7:01. The sun was up when they finally opened the door.

Numb, I walked without clothing through the winding hallways, my fingertips leaving blood on the walls as I moved to my room completely on autopilot. A low-level demon stopped, opened his mouth to mock me. He was dead before he could speak, a blade of grass sharper than any knife completely penetrating his skull.

I shut my door behind me, locked it.

I spit blood into the toilet. Vomited more blood.

Double checked the door, made sure it was still locked.

Trembling, I silently thanked Hiei for being so antisocial; I had the room to myself. No one else would have to know. At some point, the talismans had fallen off. But I lacked the self esteem to bother trying to heal myself.

I shook more violently, curled up on the floor of the shower and tried to wash the smell and filth away.

Unable to bring myself to use the bed, I wrapped myself in a robe I'd brought from home, one of the large blankets. Curled up on the floor in front of the fireplace; it was so damn cold.

I fell into a healing sleep, imagining what their heads would look like hanging from the doorway...


End file.
